paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfighter Corps
Background , Kingdom's Navy, Royal Command; the large bird stands for the Starfighter Corps.]] The Starfighter Corps is the Active Duty Front Line branch of the Jod Military Forces for both aerial warfare & space warfare with starfighters. It is part of the Jod Military Forces (JMF). The Starfighter Corps is overseen by Starfighter Command, which reports to Navy Command. Generally speaking, the Starfighter Corps is broken up into two groupings: Pilots * Bomber Pilot * Fighter Pilot * Radar Intercept Officer * Shuttle Pilot Auxiliary * Bombardier * Bomb Gunner * Flight Controller * Flight Engineer * Ground Technician * Load Technician * Maintenance Technicians (Mechanics) * Navy Shuttle Gunner * Tac-SenCom Engineering Technician Organization Rank The Starfighter Corps & Army Air Corps share the same ranks & uniforms, which mirror those of the Kingdom's Navy. With the exception that Starfighter Corps' uniforms are blue (primary) and black (secondary) color scheme with white hats, while Army Air Corps' uniforms are blue (primary) ad white (secondary) color scheme with blue hats. Enlisted The Starfighter Corps' enlisted ranks mirror those of the navy's Junior Enlisted Ranks, with the exception that instead of crewmen titles within ranks, it is spacemen. As for non-commissioned officer ranks, however, they follow the army's non-commissioned officer ranks. Officers The Starfighter Corp's commissioned ranks are divided as such: = Command Officers = * Lord Marshal (equiv. ''Admiral of the Starfleet) * Air/Space Marshal (''equiv. ''[[Fleet Admiral|Fleet Admiral]]) * Vice Marshal (''equiv. ''[[Vice Admiral|Vice Admiral]]) * Brigadier General (''equiv. ''Rear Admiral) = '''Flight Officers' = * Major (equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-SR Grade) * Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-JR Grade) * Senior Flight Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, B-SR Grade) * Junior Flight Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade) * Flight Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) * Pilot Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) = '''Staff Officers' = * Colonel (equiv. ''Naval Starship Captain, B-JR Grade) * Lieutenant Colonel (''equiv. ''Naval Commander, B-SR Grade) * Senior Staff Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Captain, C-SR Grade) * Staff Captain (''equiv. ''Naval Captain, C-JR Grade) * Staff Lieutenant (''equiv. ''Naval Lieutenant, C-JR Grade) * Spacemen Officer (''equiv. ''Naval Ensign) '''Vessels & Craft' The Starfighter Corps encompass the following. Re-Engineered Shuttles & Starfighters To date, the Kingdom of Jod have re-engineered the following vessels with Red Rock for their use; it should be noted that---whether through private sellers, law enforcement & military auctions, buying used or new, or outright "acquiring" through less honorable means---that all Re-Engineered Starfighter is sought through the Re-Acquisition Product Program (APP). Aka'jor-class Shuttle The Aka'jor-class Shuttle has been re-purposed by the Jod Military Forces as a personal transport shuttle for officers & VIPs, as well as a general purpose shuttle. It's purpose is to transport personnel between starships within a fleet or down to a planetary surface. The shuttle's armor has been reinforced with alusteel, to afford better protection, and a retractable turreted double blaster cannon is on the dorsal rear of the shuttle. It's paint job matches that of the Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle. BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter The BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter is technically an original design, however, its plans for development were stolen from Koensayr Manufacturing by the House of Royal Intelligence. Then, to cover their tracks, HRI destroyed all notes & records of the project and then further destroyed or sabotaged any plans, projects, or prototypes the company had to reverse its fortunes with the Imperial Navy's doctrine of emphasizing the capital warship in combat and not the starfighter. This sabotage is widely considered to collapse the company further, forcing it to sell off stocks to planetary defense markets. The thorough sabotage forced Koensayr Manufacturing to abandon the K-Wing project all together. The K-Wing is painted in the same primary color scheme as the [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighter]]. All new K-Wings are now designed & built ground up by the Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights and have been modified with a class 1 hyperdrive, 2 drop wing fuel tanks , and 1 drop belly fuel tank, turning the K-Wing into an effective long range heavy escort fighter as well. The extra drop fuel tanks has extended the K-Wing's flight operations 4-fold. Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle The Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle shares the same fate as the BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter, except that the sabotage to Cygnus Spaceworks by the House of Royal Intelligence was limited to the stealing and henceforth complete destruction of notes, records, plans, projects, or prototypes of the shuttle; one prototype was saved and flown away in the sabotage to study. All Delta-class shuttles are now designed & built ground up by the Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights, with crew size reduced to 5, with only 2 Navy Shuttle Gunners (instead of 6), a newly added Tac-SenCom Engineering Technician, and two Shuttle Pilots from the original prototype design; additionally, the Jod shuttles also feature stronger armor then the prototype, with the shuttle encased in alusteel to afford better protection. The shuttle can still carry 10 passengers and it's paint scheme is the same. To the Jod Military Forces, the Delta-class provides an armed shuttle for small-unit deployments, commando raids, and VIPs or officers needing special protection during transportation; they're optional attachment of 1 drop belly fuel tank extends their range 3-fold, making a pairing with BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighters ideal for diplomatic envoys and other special protection/transport operations ideal. Finally, they're generally widely used both within the King's Army & the Kingdom's Navy, as well as Royal Command (painted in matte black finish and coated in Reflec & Nightshadow), and are a very common sight throughout the Jod Military Forces. Eta-class Shuttle The Eta-class Shuttle has been re-purposed by Royal Command as a personal transport shuttle for officers, VIPs, or commandos. It's specifically for Royal Command and only them. It's paint job is a matte black finish coated with Reflec & Nightshadow; it's weapons, sensors, communications, & shield systems have all be updated. It's internal structure & armor has been completely redone to be encased in titanium-reinforced alusteel armor with a quadanium steel frame & Durasteel-reinforced shell around the cockpit. This added protection has proven invaluable on risky missions. All new Eta-class shuttles are now designed & built ground up by the Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights. GR-75 Medium Transport The GR-75 Medium Transport is a cargo ship for the Jod Military Forces. Their plentiful supply in The Galaxy made them easy pickings by the House of Royal Intelligence. Easy to retrofit with Red Rock also made them a prime target for HRI. Militarized versions are equipped with 4 point-defense quad laser cannons, all four cannons on the dorsal side of the ship. = Starfighter Corps Special Modification = GR-75's in use with the Starfighter Corps are specially modified to carry either 6 Bounce Interceptors, 4 [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighters]], or 3 BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighters. In all 3 cases, the interior of the GR-75 has been highly modified to transport all the pilots & gunners for the craft in question in very tight & mostly uncomfortable sleeping barracks. All ship's crew, pilots, and gunners have enough food for 6 months. In essence, the specially modified GR-75's act as mini-aircraft carriers and long haul transports. Original Designs Below are original designs by the Kingdom of Jod incorporating Red Rock: Bounce Interceptor See: Bounce Interceptor FAIR Raptor-class Fighter See: [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighter]] FarSpace Long Range Bomber See: FarSpace Long Range Bomber Jump Fighter Mk 4 See: Jump Fighter Mk 4 StarDrive Interceptor Mk 2 See: StarDrive Interceptor Mk 2 Service All Kingdom's Navy personnel must serve at least 6 months in the Logistics Force (Navy), 6 months in a Garrison Assignment (with the King's Army), and 1 1/2 years in either Maritime Force or Space Navy Force to round out the rest of their Mandatory Service Commitment. Category:Kingdom of Jod